


Roulette

by bamthegreat



Category: BTOB, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Angst, F/M, We Got Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11741619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamthegreat/pseuds/bamthegreat
Summary: They say that love is a gamble. If so, WGM is the worst casino ever.





	Roulette

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote something. Also, I need to get used to ao3.

It's always the same.  
  
People would always tell her not to lay down all her cards at once. She should always leave something for herself.  
  
_Don't push yourself too far. Don't smother the other person. Master the push-pull. Don't let him know you like him that much._  
  
Joy has learned all of this at heart. She  _believes_ she has learned all of this at heart. But why is it that her heart forgets all the lessons when it comes to  _him?_

 

 

This is just another job; another opportunity to showcase his acting skills.  
  
But Joy tries  _so hard._  She tries her hardest, does her best, and Sungjae finds it admirable.  
  
So little by little, he makes an effort. Little by little, he lets go of his inhibitions. Little by little, the "Yook Sungjae" shows up and replaces the "BTOB Sungjae" that is in this for the sake of the job.  
  
He went from detached, to awkward, and to naturally warming up to her. He was pleasantly surprised how it became so natural for him.  _How natural it was to look at her eyes, hold her hand, listen to her breathe._ Everything happened naturally that  _he does not even need to try._

 

 

"Do you know that I'm not really extroverted?"  
  
She feels that it's about time she tells him the truth. It doesn't matter whether she will come off as desperate. It doesn't matter whether she'll end up looking like she lost the game. After all, it was a good game. She enjoyed every moment of it. Joy did her best. She gave it her all. She has no regrets.  
  
"I should just die."  
  
Regretting is his job.

 

 

"When this ends, is it the end?"  
  
That was Yook Sungjae asking.  
_They say love is a gamble._  He was pushed into this game without his consent but he ended up betting his heart on it.  _All or nothing._  
  
"After this song... is that really the end for us?"  
  
He asks again. She refuses to meet his eyes and he feels his already broken heart shatter some more.  
  
Joy always gives her all.  
  
But Park Sooyoung is not Joy.  _And Park Sooyoung had left something for herself._

 

 


End file.
